Falsos Acuerdos
by Jesteragr
Summary: Desde hace siglos, los ninjas se han enfrentado entre si. Esta es una de esas batallas.


Cuatro sombras avanzaban velozmente por los tejados de la ciudad, lejos de provocar miedo o curiosidad, las sombras lograban esquivar toda atención de los ciudadanos. Poco a poco las sombras se acercaban al castillo que se alzaba en el centro de la villa.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado - habló uno de los ninjas -. ¿Podrás decirnos ahora cual es nuestro objetivo, Hashirama?

Otro de los ninjas se giró, tenía un pelo largo y oscuro, su cuerpo estaba protegido por una armadura rojiza y en su frente lucía el símbolo de Konoha en una placa plateada. - Espera un momento - dijo. Parecía que algo le preocupaba. De pronto una patrulla llegó a la entrada del castillo para hacer el relevo, pero había algo extraño en estos nuevos guardas, algo que no dejaba de preocupar a Hashirama.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ninguno de los ninjas hiciese ningún movimiento.

- Serán imaginaciones mías - pensó Hashirama -. De acuerdo, ahora os explicaré nuestra misión.

Durante un par de minutos, Hashirama les explicó el objetivo de la misión y el porqué de no habérselo dicho antes. Esta era una misión de alto secreto y era primordial evitar cualquier filtración de información ya que podría ser usada en contra de los intereses de la villa.  
El señor feudal de ese territorio residía en ese castillo y tras la Gran Guerra Ninja, había firmado un acuerdo con el señor feudal del Fuego según el cual recibiría provisiones y protección a cambio de reducir su armamento al mínimo necesario para los guardias, y con la condición de contratar única y exclusivamente a ninjas de Konoha. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas se había detectado una continua llegada de mercancías procedentes del norte, donde se hallaba la recientemente creada villa oculta de la Catarata.  
El objetivo era descubrir si entre dichas mercancías se encontraba o no armamento, y en el caso de ser así determinar si tienen capacidad para realizar una rebelión contra el país del Fuego.

Con la misión explicada, y situados en las proximidades del castillo del señor feudal, los ninjas comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. Rápidamente ascendieron por las murallas hasta alcanzar el patio, el cual, estaba excesivamente silencioso. De nuevo, Hashirama volvió a dudar. Según su información debería haber más guardias, pero ahí no había nadie. Esto no hacía más que instarle a terminar cuanto antes la misión para comprobar si las sospechas tenían algo de cierto o no.

Tras dejar atrás los establos, los ninjas se dirigieron hacia los almacenes de armamento. Al llegar, comprobaron que había una gran cantidad de cajas nuevas en estos almacenes que por el acuerdo deberían estar casi vacíos.

- Hojo, abre esta caja mientras yo vigilo - le ordenó Hashirama -. Daiki, Yui, vosotros cubridme.  
- Esto está lleno de armas - dijo Hojo tras abrir la caja.  
- Déjame mirar.

No había duda, en esa caja había una gran cantidad de arcos. Siguieron abriendo cajas. Espadas, flechas, lanzas... había armamento más que suficiente como para declarar la guerra al señor feudal del Fuego.

- Ahora que lo sabemos, deberíamos informar inmediatamente - señaló la joven Yui, pero Hashirama negó con la cabeza.  
- No. Antes de eso debemos descubrir cuando tienen previsto comenzar a atacar.  
- ¿Pero y si somos descubiertos? Tenemos que avisarles cuanto antes.

Hashirama se paró a pensar.  
- De acuerdo, tienes razón. Daiki, eres el más rápido, sal de la ciudad y dirigeté cuanto antes a Konoha e informa a mi hermano de lo sucedido. Él se lo comunicará al señor feudal del Fuego y se prepararán para un posible ataque.

Daiki salió rápidamente de los almacenes y pronto desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros.

- Nosotros nos adentraremos en la torre principal. Si hay alguna información sobre un posible ataque, estará allí.

El siguiente paso fue adentrarse en la torre principal, para lo cual accedieron por las cocinas, que a esta hora de la noche deberían estar vacías. Desde ahí fueron atravesando los pasillos, dejaron atrás varias salas hasta que finalmente llegaron a una de las salas de archivos. Durante su recorrido por las distintas salas, el número de guardias había ido en aumento, pero usando diversas técnicas ninja habían logrado darles esquinazo.  
La entrada a la sala estaba fuertemente protegida.

- Maldición - dijo Yui -, no parece que podamos entrar sin llamar la atención de los guardias.  
- Tranquila Yui, usaré mi habilidad personal. - Tras decir esto, Hashirama se pegó a la pared de madera y empezó a fundirse con esta, hasta que logró ver lo que había dentro de la sala. Tras comprobar que no había nadie, Hashirama terminó por atravesar la pared y empezó a revisar documentos. Asombrosamente, encontró lo que buscaba fácilmente. Según uno de los informes, empezarían a movilizar las tropas dentro de apenas 2 días, utilizando caminos poco frecuentados y disfrazados de mercaderes. Pero había algo más, algo que realmente inquietó al experimentado ninja. También se nombraba a una serie de refuerzos que se encargarían de distraer la atención de los ninjas de Konoha.  
Hashirama siguió buscando, pero no encontró nada más. Tras esto salió como había entrado.

- Ya tengo suficiente información, debemos partir de inmediato.

Los tres ninjas se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida, pero cuando alcanzaron el patio se encontraron con una sorpresa inesperada. Un par de patrullas estaban moviéndose por la zona, como buscando algo. Hashirama no tenía dudas, de alguna forma les habían descubierto y esperaba fuertemente que no lo que llamase su atención no hubiese tenido nada que ver con Daiki.

De pronto, uno de los guardias dio un gran salto y un instante se colocó en los tejados. No había duda, esos no eran guardias normales, eran ninjas. Tomaron otra ruta para salir de la fortaleza, pero tras avanzar un rato recibieron una lluvia de shurikens.

De pronto uno de los atacantes lanzó un grito - ¡Futon, Atsugai! - Al momento surgió una fortísima corriente de aire que arrasaba todo a su paso. Los ninjas de Konoha esquivaron rápidamente la técnica y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

- ¡Mokuton, Jukai Koutan! - gritó Hashirama, tras lo cual empezaron a brotar plantas del suelo que rápidamente se convirtieron en frondosos árboles cubriendo toda la plaza.  
- Vaya, vaya - dijo uno de los enemigos tras esquivar el ataque -, elemento de madera. Entonces no hay duda, tú debes de ser el famoso Senjuu Hashirama, el Hokage.  
- Me alaga que me reconozcas; desafortunadamente yo no puedo reconocerte a tí. Lo único que puedo ver es que sois ninjas de la Catarata y que estáis fuera de vuestras fronteras.  
- No hace falta que conozcas mi nombre. Pero debes saber que vas a morir aquí, ya que sino no cobraría el dinero de mi misión, además de que seguro que ofrecen un buen precio por tu cabeza.

El que hablaba, que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo de ninjas, tenía la cara completamente cubierta, mostrando únicamente sus ojos, y portaba una pequeña armadura de color oscuro que únicamente le cubría el pecho. Sus brazos, estaban cubiertos por extrañas marcas, como si estuviesen cosidos.

- Yo me encargo de este, vosotros ocuparos de sus dos acompañantes.

El ninja de la Catarata se abalanzó sobre Hashirama con un kunai en la mano, que este detuvo usando otro kunai. Durante un rato los golpes se sucedieron rápidamente, kunai contra kunai, los golpes de ambos siempre eran detenidos por su rival o acababan chocando con la armadura, hasta que en un golpe ambos se lanzaron hacia atrás. El ninja de la Catarata empezó a correr por los árboles para intentar alcanzar a Hashirama por la espalda, pero antes de que eso ocurriese ya tenía los pies atrapados por unas ramas que empezaban a enrollarsele en las piernas. De pronto, Hashirama apareció ante su enemigo y le golpeó con fuerza en la cara varias veces.

El enemigo juntó las manos y su piel se volvió más oscura. El siguiente golpe de Hashirama no resultó demasiado efectivo, ya que su oponente había vuelto su cuerpo tan resistente como la roca. Hashirama se apartó y utilizó su control sobre los árboles para inmovilizarle más, pero este tiró del pie hasta que finalmente arrancó las ramas que le tenían aprisionado. Las ramas empezaron a moverse desde todas direcciones hacia el ninja de la Catarata, pero este logró esquivarlas aunque a costa de alejarse más de su objetivo. Hashirama sabía que debía ganar el máximo posible de tiempo para poder llegar a la capital e informar al señor feudal del Fuego. Juntó sus manos formando el sello del tigre y pronunció unas palabras - Kokuangyou no Jutsu  
Inmediatamente la oscuridad rodeó la zona, había ejecutado un genjutsu sobre su oponente y debía aprovecharlo para acabar con él. Empezó a golpear con más fuerza al ahora invidente enemigo, que empezó a retroceder mientras golpeaba en todas las direcciones con la vana esperanza de acertar.  
De pronto, el ninja de la Catarata notó como el frío metal atravesaba su espalda. Había sido atravesado por una espada, directa al corazón. Tras esto, cayó al suelo y Hashirama sacó la espada que había invocado previamente, de la espalda de su enemigo. Ahora debía encontrar a sus compañeros.  
Pero no pudo avanzar más, ya que el cuerpo supuestamente muerto de su enemigo empezó a moverse y se levantó. Las costuras que rodeaban sus brazos empezaron a deshacerse en un momento alargó sus brazos enormemente quedando estos unidos al resto de su cuerpo únicamente por una especie de gruesos cables, de su espalda surgieron unos bultos que desgarraron la ropa y aparecieron otros tantos de esos cables. Los cables empezaron a avanzar en todas direcciones y finalmente agarraron algo. El genjutsu se desvaneció.

- ¿Qué demonios eres? - dijo Hashirama mientras intentaba librarse de los cables.  
- Tú puedes presumir de controlar la madera, pero yo puedo presumir de ser inmortal. Ahora tomaré tu corazón para mi y así restauraré el que me has arrancado. Por cierto, antes dijiste que no conocías mi nombre. Me llaman Kakuzu - dijo mientras introducía los cables en el pecho del Hokage.

Cegado por la cercana victoria, Kakuzu no vio a los compañeros de Hashirama acercarse. Hojo le golpeó fuertemente mientras Yui cortaba los cables que atrapaban al Hokage. Hashirama sabía que no debía perder más tiempo, y que debía aprovechar la ventaja del ataque sorpresa de sus compañeros. Juntó sus manos al instante acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra, y todos los árboles alargaron sus ramas para atrapar a Kakuzu, una segunda oleada le atravesó el pecho y le pidió a Yui que lanzase una bola de fuego.  
Las llamas cubrieron rápidamente el bosque creado por Hashirama, y pronto alcanzaron a Kakuzu. Los ninjas de Konoha aprovecharon el momento para escapar y dirigirse rápidamente a informar al señor feudal del Fuego.

Tras una ardua tarea de extinción, los guardias del castillo lograron sofocar el fuego con ayuda de algunos ninjas de la Catarata. El cuerpo de Kakuzu estaba colgado de un árbol con unas ramas atravesándole. Tras bajarle y quitarle las ramas que lo atravesaban recobró la consciencia. Sus compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte, y sus cuerpos sin vida fueron encontrados en las cercanías.

Llevaron a Kakuzu a una de las habitaciones de la fortaleza.

- ¿Habéis descubierto algo del prisionero? - preguntó.  
- No le hemos podido sacar nada.  
- Entonces dejádmelo a mi, aunque no sepa nada, me servirá para recuperar uno de mis corazones. Nunca pensé que me pudiesen matar tres veces seguidas, ese Hokage es bastante más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Kakuzu se dirigió a las celdas de los prisioneros. Daiki no dijo nada, y finalmente Kakuzu le arrancó el corazón y lo añadió a los dos que le quedaban.

- Parece que ni siquiera tú puedes acabar con el líder de los Senjuu.

Kakuzu se giró rápidamente, para encontrarse a un hombre de pelo largo que portaba una armadura similar a la de Hashirama, también de color rojo, y una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha en la frente. Kakuzu se puso en posición de defensa.

- Aunque no haya podido con el Hokage, podré acabar contigo seas quien se...

Antes de que terminase la frase los ojos del otro ninja se volvieron rojos y al momento el mundo se tornó de un color extraño. Kakuzu no podía moverse fácilmente, estaba claro que había caído en una especie de genjutsu.

- Esos ojos.... tú... ¿eres un Uchiha?  
- Soy Uchiha Madara, y vengo a ofrecerte un trato. Si quieres vengarte del Hokage y Konoha por esta derrota, yo puedo ayudarte.  
- No me interesa... la venganza. Aunque si... me ofreces dinero...  
- Esta bien, tendrás dinero, si es lo que quieres, pero por ahora deberás ocultar que hemos hablado. No me gustaría que se supiese de mis intenciones antes de acabar con Konoha.  
- ¿No eras tú... uno de los fundadores?  
- Sí, pero es una larga historia. Digamos sencillamente, que me he cansado de estar continuamente vigilado por los Senjuu. Ya que veo que es difícil que acaben contigo, te propongo reencontrarnos dentro de unos años, te ofreceré un trato bastante apetecible para que te unas a la organización que preveo construir para enfrentarme a Konoha. Hasta entonces, recuerda guardar en secreto esta conversación.

Cuando recobró el sentido, ya no había nadie. Estaba claro que volvería, y Kakuzu ya empezaba a hacer cálculos sobre la cantidad de dinero que deberían ofrecerle por unirsele.

Tras informar al señor feudal, Hashirama y su grupo volvieron a Konoha para descubrir lo que se temían. Daiki no había vuelto, por lo que lo más posible es que lo hubiesen atrapado y asesinado cuando intentaba escapar del castillo.

En los días siguientes los ninjas de la Catarata empezaron a atacar en varios puntos del país, pero gracias a la información obtenida lograron sorprenderles a tiempo, y también pudieron frenar el avance del ejército del feudal traidor. Sin embargo, dicho feudal logró mantener una dura defensa, y finalmente unió sus territorios a los del País de la Catarata.


End file.
